


Wüstenläufer

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desert, Fantasy, Gen, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Das Leben in der Wüste ist hart. Dennoch will der Wüstenläufer Gorgun kein anderes führen. Er liebt es, allein und für sich in der Wildnis zu hausen und tagtäglich um sein Überleben zu kämpfen. Er weiß, dass es böse mit ihm enden kann. Und vielleicht ist an diesem Tag sein Ende gekommen.





	Wüstenläufer

 

Gorgun konnte nicht von sich sagen, dass er sonderlich beliebt war in der Gesellschaft. Er konnte ebenso wenig sagen, dass er allzu großen Wert auf Beliebtheit legte. Ganz im Gegenteil war es ihm so sogar lieber, ließ man ihn doch weitestgehend in Frieden.

Er war das, was landläufig als Wüstenläufer bezeichnet wurde. In einer Welt, in der sich die Zivilisation über in einer ansonsten endlosen Wüste weit verstreuter Oasen verteilte, war dies keine sonderlich schmeichelhafte Bezeichnung. Sie brandmarkte ihn als Außenseiter, Exzentriker und jemanden, der sich selbst von der Gesellschaft ausschloss.

Im sollte es nur Recht sein.

Hier draußen, inmitten roter Weiten, war er frei, frei von allen Zwängen der Gesellschaft, von all ihren Normen und Pflichten und ihrem nutzlosen Gesetz. Hier war er nichts weiter als er selbst, so natürlich, wie er geboren wurde. Er musste sich nicht verstellen, er musste sich keine Maske aufsetzten und eine Rolle spielen, die nicht die seine war.

Gorgun wollte niemals ein anderes Leben führen müssen als dieses Einsiedlerische weit ab von jeglicher menschlichen Seele. Er kam sehr gut alleine zurecht.

Sein Alltag war recht simpel. Noch in den kühlen Morgenstunden stand er auf und bereitete sich auf den Tag vor. Um seine Hütte herum betrieb er einfache Landwirtschaft in einem kleinen aber genügenden Umfang. Sooft sich die Gelegenheit bot, nahm er jedoch seine Waffen und ging auf die Jagd. Die unendlichen Wüsten waren ein perfektes Jagdrevier, hier draußen trieb sich die eigentlich interessante Gesellschaft herum. Denn die Wüsten dieses Kontinentes aus Sand waren voll von Kreaturen, die direkt den finstersten Alträumen entsprungen schienen. Geister und wandelnde Tote waren in den meisten Fällen noch das geringste Übel.

Für Gorgun war dies ein Tag wie jeder andere. Er störte sich nicht wirklich daran. Abwechslung war etwas für die Momente der Jagd, nicht jedoch die Ruhe seines Heimes.

Die Beine ausgestreckt und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt saß Gorgun an den Stamm einer Akazie und genoss den angenehm kühlenden Schatten. Hier draußen, in der Wüste, war jeder noch so kleine, nicht von der Sonne beschienene Flecken ein willkommenes Geschenk und wollte genutzt werden. Entspannt döste er vor sich hin.

Manchmal war das Leben schön. Seines war unkompliziert und lief nach den simplen Regeln des nackten Überlebens allein in der wilden Natur ab. Warum musste man sich auch nur eine künstliche Natur rings um die Oasen schaffen, wenn man in der eigentlichen Natur doch so viel ursprünglicher verweilen konnte?

Ein leichter und doch warmer Wind wehte und wirbelte ein wenig Staub auf. Ihn störte es nicht sonderlich, dass der feine Sand ihn bedeckte; tagtäglich lebte er mit dem Sand, er merkte ihn kaum noch. Ein Wüstenroller wurde mitgerissen und stieß gegen Gorguns Beine. Darüber hinaus war alles still. Nichts regte sich in der Mittagshitze, jede Bewegung wäre nur eine Qual sondergleichen.

Gorgun selbst war bis auf seine Hose entkleidet. Ein schwacher Schweißfilm bedeckte seine braungebrannte, ledrige Haut, seine zotteligen Haare hatte er sich im Nacken zusammengebunden. Das von den Narben vieler Kämpfe gezeichnete Gesicht war friedlich und entspannt.

Gorguns Brauner scharrte hinter ihm im Schatten des Baumes mit den Hufen und wirbelte feinen Staub auf, doch ihn störte es nicht weiter.

Das Pferd schnaubte. Nun schlug Gorgun doch die Augen auf, denn etwas in der Ausstrahlung seines Reittieres hatte sich zum Nervösen verändert. Er wollte schon aufstehen und nachsehen, als er die Ursache dessen sah.

Ringsum war das Land flach und öde und bot kaum Anhaltspunkte für das Auge. Erst weit in der Ferne erhoben sich einige Berge. Nahe bei Gorguns Hütte lag jedoch ein kleiner, felsiger Hügel, der ihm als Windschutz für seine Felder diente.

Und auf dessen Kuppe traten soeben zwei Asharaï.

Die Asharaï waren die unangefochtenen Herrscher der Wüste, die tödlichsten Gegner, die einem hier draußen begegnen konnten. Schon ein Asharaï war kaum zu bezwingen, doch meist jagten sie nicht allein.

Hmm, ein Gegner für ihn. Langsam griff Gorgun zu seinem Schwert, das nie weit weg von ihm war, und erhob sich vorsichtig. Fast schon schleichend, die riesigen katzenhaften Wesen nicht aus den Augen lassend, ging der Wüstenläufer zu seinem Pferd. Nur beritten hatte er irgendwie eine Hoffnung auf ein Überleben in diesem Kampf.

Die Asharaï besaßen den Körperbau von Leoparden und eine tödliche Schnelle. Ihr Kopf stand im skurrilen Widerspruch zum Rest ihres sandbraunen Körpers. Es schien, als habe irgendein zu sonderbaren Späßen aufgelegter Gott Reptil und Katze mischen wollen und hatte diesem Körper einen Echsenkopf verliehen. Die großen, geschuppten Köpfe waren ausgesprochen hässlich und missgestaltet. Ein Paar großer gebogener Hörner sprossen den Wesen aus den Stirnen, weitere kleinere wuchsen ihnen an Schläfen und Kieferbogen. Die kräftigen, von Geifer tropfenden Kiefer strotzten nur so von mörderischen, dolchartigen Fängen.

Mit tödlicher Gelassenheit kamen die Asharaï langsam auf ihren breiten Pranken näher. Gorgun schwang sich in den Sattel seines Pferdes und zog sein Schwert. Er grinste verwegen durch seinen Bart und schlug seinem Pferd die Hacken in die Flanken. Mit einem missmutigen Schnauben machte es einen Satz nach vorn und stürmte davon. Einer der Asharaï riss sein abscheuliches Maul auf und brüllte markerschütternd. Dann setzten sie ihrer Beute nach.

Mit lauten Rufen trieb Gorgun sein Pferd an. Ihm gefiel der Zeitpunkt der Jagd nicht, schon allein die Mittagshitze konnte tödlich sein. Doch man konnte es sich eben nicht immer aussuchen. Es galt nun also, diese Jagd möglichst schnell zu seinen Gunsten zu entscheiden.

In einer Staubwolke stob das Pferd davon; auch das Tier witterte die Gefahr hinter ihm. Mit langen Sätzen eilten die Asharaï ihnen nach. Wie der fleischgewordene Tod wirkten sie, riesige Monstren, die Gorgun auch auf seinem Pferd noch um mehr als eine Mannslänge überragten.

Die Asharaï waren so eine Sache. Niemand stellte sich ihnen freiwillig im Kampf, sie rangen allein untereinander mit ihren Artgenossen. Schon ein Asharaï war ein nicht zu unterschätzender Gegner. Gorgun mochte vielleicht verwegen sein, doch er war nicht lebensmüde. Bisher hatte er Glück gehabt, dass sich keine dieser abartigen Katzen hierher verirrt hatte. War er ihnen auf seinen Jagden begegnet, war er sofort umgekehrt, hatte er sie erst einmal in der Ferne ausgemacht oder sogar nur ihre Spuren gefunden. Irgendwann einmal musste ihn wohl aber sein Glück erlassen.

Er hoffte, dass dieser Moment nicht gekommen war.

Im gestreckten Galopp flog das Pferd davon, ein Wüstenläufer wie sein Herr. Hier auf gerader Ebene und offenem Feld  konnte das Tier seine volle Geschwindigkeit und Kraft ausspielen. Doch auch die beiden Asharaï hatten diesen Vorteil – und sie hatten die längeren Beine.

Allmählich wurde Gorgun gegen seinen Willen nervös. Wie sollte er hier gegen seine Jäger bestehen können, wie sollte er dieses Rennen gewinnen können? An diesem Tag hatte er sehr schlechte Karten des Schicksals gezogen. Er fluchte und blickte über die Schulter zurück. Mit Schrecken sah er, wie die Asharaï näher und näher kamen.

Mit lauten Rufen trieb er sein Pferd weiter an. Das arme Tier gab seine letzten Kräfte her, auch wenn schon Schweiß auf seinen Flanken stand. Heiße Luft schlug ihnen ins Gesicht, Staub brannte in den Augen.

Auch die Asharaï streckten sich und legten noch einmal an Geschwindigkeit zu. Wer wäre ausdauernder, wer  besaß mehr Kräfte?

Gorguns Herz schlug wild, beinahe, als wäre er das Pferd und müsse rennen.

Es geschah binnen eines Wimpernschlages. In einem Moment waren die Asharaï noch hinter ihm, und schon im nächsten war einer der beiden neben ihm und der andere setzte mit einem  gewaltigen Sprung über ihn hinweg. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Voller Entsetzten zügelte Gorgun sein Reittier hart. Das Pferd setzte sich beinahe auf die Hinterläufe und stieg dann panisch, als es die riesigen Echsenkatzen witterte. Nur mit Not konnte sich Gorgun im Sattel halten.

Die Asharaï umkreisten ihn langsam, sich ihrer Beute voll und ganz sicher. Gorgun packte sein Schwert fester. Er hatte ja immer gewusst, dass er nicht friedlich daheim in seinem Bett im hohen Alter einschlafen würde. Der Tod hatte schon immer hier draußen auf ihn gewartet.

Vielleicht sah er ihm ja gerade ins Angesicht.


End file.
